


Dark Red Rose

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad!Kurt, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: Kurt visits his mom's grave when he still visits Lima, OH before his dad and Carole pass. He hasn't been to her grave in two years, so he decides to make it up to her mom. Bringing a dark red rose with him, her favorite type of rose when she was alive.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel/Kurt's Mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Dark Red Rose

_"Look, Kurtie...roses!" Elizabeth kneels next to her rose bush in the garden, all different shades, and sizes. "I personally love the dark ones myself..." She says as she cuts one out of the bush. "Such beauty and mystery in the darkness. Such elegance." She looks at Kurt and smiles. "You want a rose, my sweet?" Kurt nods. Elizabeth puts his garden gloves on and gives him the rose.  
  
_ _"So you don't prick your fingers with the thorns." She explains though she knows he already knows at this point. She cuts a few out of the bush too and cut of the thorns in the bouquet. "Your father will love these..." She grins and sets them down, and keeps them together by tying her scarf around them. "Perfect." She exhales.  
  
_ _She takes the rose back from Kurt and clips off all the thorns. "There you, now you can hold it without your gloves." She smiles and takes his hand, walking with him inside. While carrying the bouquet.  
  
_ _"Burt!" Her husband looks up from the appointment paper and smiles. He always smiles when he sees her. "Kurt and I wanted to give these to you." She hands him the bouquet of roses, tied together with her turquoise scarf.  
  
_ _"They're beautiful." He kisses her and looks down at his son, before moving his eyes up as his wife picks him up. "Thank You so much." He kisses his son's cheek.  
  
_

* * *

  
 _Elizabeth didn't have much time. She was diagnosed with Stage 4 Brain Cancer after she passed out while working around the house. They found a tumor rapidly growing, and since she went so long without being diagnosed...she didn't have much time left.  
  
_ _So here she is, in the hospital after being diagnosed the month before. Nurses and Doctors are in the room, checking all her. They all stop when they hear a small knock. It's Kurt. Elizabeth smiles a weak smile, "Come in sweetie..." The nurses and doctors head out as Kurt walks in. "Hi, my precious." She cups his cheek with her now very pale hand.  
  
"Mommy? Are you dying?" Her smile falls.   
  
"Come here, baby..." He tries to pick her son up, but the tumor makes her too weak. "No...stay there." She coughs into a tissue. "Sweetie...I don't want to leave you or your dad. You're my whole life...my world." She coughs again. "But I have to go..." She starts to cry. "I'm so sorry...I love you so much." Kurt's crying now too. "Oh, my lamb...shhh." She wipes his eyes.  
  
"Please don't cry...you're gonna make me cry harder." But Kurt's can't help it. "Sweetie...I'm so sorry..."   
  
"You can't go!" He tries to give his mom a hug but her coughing starts again. "Please mommy...don't go." She gives another weak smile and reaches out for him.  
  
"Never forget, my precious one...that I love you. Love you more than you could possibly ever know. You're the best son I could ask for. You make me laugh...and-" More coughs, her voice becomes hoarse. "I will always love you...Kurt." Her eyes begin to close. The coughs shook her body and made it so weak that she couldn't stand a chance. "Love...y-" Her eyes shut and seconds later the beeping of her heart monitor changed to a consistent one. She had flatlined. She was gone.  
  
Kurt lost it, crying uncontrollably, his dad had to come in and take him out of the room it was so bad.   
  
They sat in the church of the hospital, it was a quiet place today. So Burt figured it was what he could use. He held his son close as his cries quiet before stopping. "Better?" Kurt shakes his head. "Here...take this to her room, I'll go with you." He shows him a dark red rose.   
  
They go to her room and Kurt places it on the side table next to the bed. Holding in his sobs, though they were bubbling in his throat. He could feel it. Burt gave him a tight hug and that's when he cried. Kurt cried him. They stood there before their cries quieted._

* * *

_  
Burt didn't cry at her funeral. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He already cried so much. At the opposite end. Kurt couldn't stop crying. Elizabeth's parents asked Burt if he wanted to read a Eulogy at her funeral. He said no...he couldn't do it. But he chose something to be read. Alexander Hamilton's Best of Wives and Best of Women letter to his wife, Eliza. He quoted that letter many times on anniversaries and her birthday. She found it romantic, and he thought there was no better way to show his love for her.  
  
"Elizabeth's husband, Burt Hummel...wanted this to be read. He opted for a eulogy and instead wished that I read this. A famous letter that meant so much to them both." The minister clears his throat and begins:  
  
"This letter, my very dear Eliza, will not be delivered to you, unless I shall first have terminated my earthly career; to begin, as I humbly hope from redeeming grace and divine mercy, a happy immortality." Sniffles can already be heard throughout the room. Kurt's crying heavily, his grandma holding him close in her arms and pets his hair.  
  
"If it had been possible for me to have avoided the interview, my love for you and my precious children would have been alone a decisive motive. But it was not possible, without sacrifices which would have rendered me unworthy of your esteem. I need not tell you of the pangs I feel, from the idea of quitting you and exposing you to the anguish which I know you would feel. Nor could I dwell on the topic lest it should unman me."   
  
The minister continues, Kurt hears his father softly reciting along. He had it memorized after all of these years. Tears escaping his eyes, but not full-on crying.  
  
"Adieu best of wives and best of Women. Embrace all my darling Children for me. Ever yours, Alexander."  
  
Dark roses were placed on her grave before it was lowered into the grave. Kurt sniffed as it was. His dad squeezed his hand tightly and held him close._

* * *

  
**December 25th, 2019  
  
  
** **  
**"Hi, mom." Kurt kneels in front of his mom's grave. He hasn't been to it in almost two years now. "I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while...I've been really busy with work. But I'm here now. I hope you aren't mad."  
  
Blaine stands not too far from the grave, giving Kurt his time with his mom. "I brought you another dark rose." He places it by her grave, "I know they were your favorite. You thought they were beautifully elegant." He wipes his eyes before continuing. "I got a job on Broadway!" He speaks proudly. "But I'll never forget when I used to perform for you in the kitchen."  
  
Blaine smiles as he sees Kurt smiling and giggling. "I brought Blaine..." He turns his head and waves him over. "I love being married to him...he's the best husband I could ever ask for. Blaine takes Kurt's hand as he kneels next to him.  
  
"Hi, Mrs.Hummel." Blaine begins, "Kurt's been wanting to visit for a while...and I'm so happy we get to now. I love coming back to talk with you."   
  
Blaine smiles and holds him close. They stay there for a few hours, talking about so much that's been happening since the last time they were there.  
  
"We're trying to have a child too, soon. I wish you could be there to meet him or her. But I know you'd love them so much." He begins to tear up, "You loved him so much...I miss you. I love you." He cries and Blaine holds him close.   
  
After he composes himself they talk for a bit more. "We have to leave, but I promise to visit more often. I love you, Mommy. See you soon." He presses his hand against the top of her tombstone before leaving. The only thing there...the dark red rose.


End file.
